Purple Nails
by a lovely idiot
Summary: The sequel to ‘Those Little Face Marks’. For some odd reason, Itachi has purple nails! What the hell with that, huh? So, I’ve come to explain. It all started like this…[T for language]


**AN:** Yo, the long awaited sequel of 'Those Little Face Marks'. It picks up right were 'Those Little Face Marks' ended. I've been itching to write this for a while, just too lazy. But I'm finally writing this! So huzzah, get ready for more deranged humor!

**Summary:** The sequel to 'Those Little Face Marks'. For some odd reason, Itachi has _purple_ nails! What the hell with that, huh? So, I've come to explain. It all started like this…

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't mine…if it was, every episode would have a death scene of Sasuke. They don't do they?

**Purple Nails**

Finished remembering his face mark origin, he walked out of the bathroom. Into the kitchen he went, hunger always seemed to come after reminiscing. Itachi then took out 3 packs of instant ramen. That's right, _3_ ramen packs! He always had loved ramen…but no ramen pack could ever match the home cooked taste of Ichiraku's ramen. Every month he would even sneak back into Konoha just to get some ramen! I know, pathetic…actually, if Itachi could sneak back in Konoha every month without getting noticed, Konoha should beef up the security, huh!

Ahem, anyways, back to the story…

He then poured some water into the tea kettle, putting it on the stove to boil. Ok, so he could just use one of his fire jutsu, but he was lazy, alright? Anyways, during the time the water was boiling, Itachi took out his chopsticks. Making sure that they were clean (when you're living with the Akatsuki, you gotta make sure that everything is right, right?) he took them out and set them on the table.

Itachi then noticed **another** weird quirk about himself. His purple nails. Unlike the last quirk, this one was…disturbing.

'_Hn…I got these when he was still with the Akatsuki. Oh why, why!'_

He remembered it like it was yesterday…(AN: Jeez, again with the sucky phrase!)

-Flashback-

_Back when Orochimaru was still with the Akatsuki, things were a little more…creepy. Not creepy in the gory sense mind you. Creepy in the Barney sense. You see, Orochimaru was a little too messed up in the head._

_He threw a slumber party, inviting Itachi, Kisame and Sasori._

"_Whee, hooray! Come on guys, let's paint each other's toenails!" screeched Orochimaru. Yes, like I said, messed up in the head._

"_Of course Oro-chan! While we're at it, let's give each other make up!"(AN: So that's why Orochimaru has eye shadow…)_

"_You're right! Why not do each other's hair too!"_

_Kisame and Sasori had joined the girly dark side._

'_Dear God…' moaned Itachi inside his head, 'what has happened to those two!'_

_Indeed those two had become strange. Perhaps it had to do with the punch that Orochimaru served the two, when Itachi refused? Hmm…_

_Now, I bet you're asking, "Why would they even agree to go? That's so not them? You've made them OOC dammit!" But there is a very explainable reason for this all…_

_Orochimaru led Kisame and Sasori into Itachi's room using shark sushi and doll parts. Then he locked the door with his own chakra lock so they couldn't get out._

"_Oh, Oro-chan, that shade of lavender compliments your skin tone so well!"_

"_Luckyyy, I wish I had a matching shade like that!"_

"_Don't worry Saso-chi, I think peach would look absolutely wonderful on you!"_

'_That's it…I'm taking a nap.' Our clan-murdering friend then fell fast asleep._

_So Orochimaru, along with the other two, got a wicked plan into their heads. Why not paint his nails? It would be the perfect prank while making him look pretty-full!_

_10 disturbing minutes later…_

_Itachi woke up from his bed. 'Huh…they're gone?...HOORAY!'_

_He then got up to eat. Passing by the mirror in the wall, he noticed something…peculiar about his, nails._

'_What the hell? My nails are purple!' _

-End Flashback-

Indeed they were. After realizing that it was most likely nail polish, he rushed out (out of his Akatsuki cloak mind you) buying nail polish remover. Unfortunately for him, Orochimaru, Kisame and Sasori infused their chakra into the nail polish, making it impossible to take it off.

Pouring the now boiling water into the 3 ramen cups, he waited for it to finish cooking. Thinking about the situation a little more clearly now, he realized that Kisame and Sasori had probably dispelled their chakra after the party was over. That meant…

Orochimaru was keeping his chakra in it.

The bastard knew! He must have been enjoying the fact that the almighty Itachi had to wear nail polish! When he found him…

The 3 minutes were up and Itachi began to eat. I suppose he was just bored of thinking about it, considering he no longer thought of it. But still, he would make Orochimaru **pay** when he found him. Although he had to wonder…

Why purple out of all the colors there were for nail polish?

-Fin-

**AN: **Yippee, I'm done! BANZAI! This was pretty exhausting to write for some reason…oh well. Hey, if anyone wants me to continue this, just ask. Although, you'll have to give me a few more weird facts about Itachi.

Psst, see that pretty purple button over there? Click it and something cool will happen! I swear! (No flames please, but constructive critiscm is always appreciated!)


End file.
